gaming_planetfandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi
Luigi is a character from the Mario series serving as a main protagonist along with his shorter, wider, and older brother Mario. In the games he is in, his personality is being heroic and being a coward at times. He is the main character in the Luigi's Mansion series and in Mario is Missing!. His main color is green and like Mario, his main power up is the Mushroom and Fire Flower. In some games Fire Luigi's fireballs are green and in other games, they are orange like Mario's. He is also a character in crossovers such as the SSB series and the Mario & Sonic series. He is voiced by Charles Martinet and was created by Shigeru Miyamoto. Appearance Luigi's hat is green, darker than Yoshi's skin, but lighter than Bowser's shell. His shirt is the same color as his hat. His hat has a green L on it standing for Luigi. His skin color is paler than Mario's. His eyes are ovalish and are close to each other. His nose is about the same size as Mario's. His mustache is dark brown/black. So is his hair which is visible in front of his ears and on top of the back of his neck. His mustache has 2 lumps. His overalls have two yellow buttons and are a dark blue/purple color. His shoes are dark brown and his gloves are similar to Mario's. His eyebrows aren't as thick as his brother's. His eyes are a light blue. Appearances in games/shows Super Mario series *Mario Bros. (Arcade) *Super Mario Bros. (NES/Famicon) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (Famicon Disk System) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (Famicon/NES) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (Famicon/NES) *Super Mario World (SNES) *Super Mario 64 DS (DS) *New Super Mario Bros. (DS) *Super Mario Galaxy (Wii) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (Wii) *Super Mario 3D Land (3DS) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (3DS) *New Super Mario Bros. U (Wii U) *New Super Luigi U (Wii U) *Super Mario 3D World (Wii U) Wrecking Crew series *Wrecking Crew (Famicon/NES) *Wrecking Crew '98 (Super Famicon) Movies and Shows *Super Mario Bros.: Peach-hime Kyushutsu Dai Sakusen! (Movie) *Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros. (TV Anime show) *The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (TV Show) *Super Mario World (TV Show) *Super Mario World: Mario & Yoshi's Adventure Land (TV Show) Mario Golf series *NES Open Tournament Golf (NES) *Mario Golf (Nintendo 64) *Mario Golf (Game Boy Color) *Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour (GameCube) *Mario Golf: Advance Tour (Game Boy Advance) *Mario Golf: World Tour (3DS) Comics *Club Nintendo (Comic book series) *Super Mario Adventures (Comic book series) Mario Kart series *Super Mario Kart (SNES) *Mario Kart 64 (Nintendo 64) *Mario Kart: Super Circuit (Game Boy Advance) *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! (GameCube) *Mario Kart DS (DS) *Mario Kart Wii (Wii) *Mario Kart 7 (3DS) *Mario Kart 8 (Wii U) *Mario Kart Arcade GP (Arcade) *Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 (Arcade) *Mario Kart Arcade GP DX (Arcade) Yoshi series *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (Super Famicon, SNES) *Yoshi's Story (Nintendo 64) *Yoshi's Island DS (DS) Mario Party series *Mario Party (Nintendo 64) *Mario Party 2 (Nintendo 64) *Mario Party 3 (Nintendo 64) *Mario Party 4 (GameCube) *Mario Party 5 (GameCube) *Mario Party 6 (GameCube) *Mario Party 7 (GameCube) *Mario Party 8 (Wii) *Mario Party 9 (Wii) *Mario Party 10 (Wii U) *Mario Party Advance (Game Boy Advance) *Mario Party DS (DS) *Mario Party Island Tour (3DS) Game & Watch Gallery series *Game & Watch Gallery (Game & Watch) *Game & Watch Gallery 2 (Game & Watch) *Game & Watch Gallery 3 (Game & Watch) *Game & Watch Gallery 4 (Game & Watch) Game & Watch series *Fire (Game & Watch) *Oil Panic (Game & Watch) *Chef (Game & Watch) *Mario Bros. (Game & Watch) *Rain Shower (Game & Watch) *Boxing (Game & Watch) WarioWare series *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$ (Game Boy Advance) *WarioWare: Twisted (Game Boy Advance) *WarioWare: Touched! (DS) *WarioWare: Smooth Moves (Wii) Super Smash Bros. series *Super Smash Bros. (Nintendo 64) *Super Smash Bros. Melee (GameCube) *Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (Wii U) *Super Smash Bros. for 3DS (3DS) Mario Tennis series *Mario's Tennis (Virtual Boy) *Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) *Mario Tennis (Game Boy Color) *Mario Power Tennis (GameCube) *Mario Tennis: Power Tour (Game Boy Advance) *Mario Tennis Open (3DS) Paper Mario series *Paper Mario (Nintendo 64) *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door (GameCube) *Super Paper Mario (Wii) *Paper Mario: Sticker Star (3DS) Luigi's Mansion series *Luigi's Mansion (GameCube) *Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (3DS) Mario & Luigi series *Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga (Game Boy Advance) *Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time (DS) *Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (DS) *Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (3DS) Mario Baseball series *Mario Superstar Baseball (GameCube) *Mario Super Sluggers (Wii) Mario Strikers series *Mario Strikers (Wii) *Mario Strikers Charged (Wii) Mario & Sonic series *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (Wii, DS) *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (Wii, DS) *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games (Wii, 3DS) *Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games (Wii U) Other games *Mario is Missing! (MS-DOS) *Mario & Wario (Super Famicon) *Hotel Mario (Philips CD-i) *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (SNES) *Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix (GameCube) *Super Princess Peach (DS) *Mario Hoops 3-on-3 (DS) *Itadaki Street DS (DS) *Mario Sports Mix (Wii) *Fortune Street (Wii) Relationships Family Mario Mario and Luigi are very close ever since they were babies. This is shown in the Yoshi series where Baby Luigi is kidnapped and Baby Mario and Yoshi go save him several times from Baby Bowser and Kamek. And in a few Mario games, Luigi saves Mario from King Boo in Luigi's Mansion, and Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Luigi saves Mario from Bowser and the Koopalings in Mario is Missing!. Friends Yoshi Yoshi and Luigi are close friends. Their Mario Party team name is Green Team. Plus, Yoshi and Baby Mario saved Luigi when he was a baby in the Yoshi series from Baby Bowser and Kamek. In a DIC Cartoon, when Yoshi is a baby, Luigi takes care of Baby Yoshi. In that show, Yoshi calls him Mama Luigi. Also, in other Mario games, Yoshi helps Luigi defeat enemies by eating them and he lets Luigi ride on him for different reasons and purposes. Peach Peach and Luigi are close friends as well. Luigi saves Peach from Bowser and the Koopalings on several occassions if the player chooses to play as Luigi. At other times, Luigi, Mario, and the rest of the heroes save Peach together. Luigi has good chemistry with Peach in the Mario Baseball games, as well. Daisy Luigi and Daisy have a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship with each other. And Luigi's partner in NES Open Tournament Golf is Daisy. It is also hinted that Luigi has a crush on Daisy. But so does Waluigi. That's why Luigi and Waluigi have bad chemistry and are rivals. Plus, in Mario Kart Wii, in a specific racetrack, a statue of Luigi and Daisy holding hands can be found. Professor E. Gadd The Prof. and Luigi have only interacted with each other in the Luigi's Mansion series helping each other. Luigi helps E. Gadd by capturing ghosts and E. Gadd helps Luigi by giving him the Poltergust 3000, Poltergust 4000, and Poltergust 5000. E. Gadd also turned Mario back into his human form when Mario was kidnapped by King Boo and was turned into a portrait. Enemies Bowser Bowser doesn't have a grudge against Luigi as much as he has against Mario but Luigi is a threat as seen in New Super Mario Bros. Wii and Super Mario Galaxy if the player(s) choose to play as him. Waluigi Luigi and Waluigi have a bitter rivalry like Mario and Wario's. The rivalry started out when both of them fell in love with Daisy in NES Open Tournament Golf. Daisy was Luigi's partner which made Waluigi jealous. So in the future games, Waluigi harassed Luigi but Luigi simply ignored him. They did have their fair share of arguments, too. King Boo Luigi and King Boo's rivalry is similar to Mario and Bowser's. Their rivalry began when King Boo and his Boos kidnapped Mario and turned him into a painting twice. Once in Luigi's Mansion and the second time in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Ever since that day, they have been negative towards each other and had a lot of fights and arguments including the fanart. Super Smash Bros. games Luigi appears in all the SSB series appearing as an unlockable character. His moveset is similar to Mario's (except Luigi doesn't use F.L.U.D.D. in SSBB and SSB4, in fact he doesn't have one. Instead, Luigi has his Poltergusts.) He was one of the original 4 unlockable characters in SSB 64. His alter ego is Metal Luigi who only appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Moveset *Standard Special Move: Green Fireball (All games) *Side Special Move: Green Missile (SSBM, SSBB, SSB U, SSB 3DS) (Not in SSB 64) *Up Special Move: Fire Jump Punch (All games) *Down Special Move: Luigi Cyclone (All games) *Final Smash: Negative Zone (SSBB), Poltergust 5000 (SSB 3DS, SSB U) Battle Entrance Luigi comes out of a warp pipe like Mario except he has his hands of the side of his face with a scared expression and says, "Let's-a-go." in a tired voice. (SSB 64 + SSBB) Subspace Emissary Role (SSBB Only) Luigi first appears scared of Waddle Dees with a pose of his 2 hands in front of him (karate chop stance) and his eyebrows are flipped upside down. When they walk by him, they look at him like he's crazy. The Waddle Dees are harmless to him and don't attack him. So basically, he was scared of them for no reason. But behind him, King Dedede strikes Luigi's back with his mallet and Luigi is sent flying in the air. When he comes back down, he is a trophy. Trophy Luigi lands on King Dedede's mallet. Dedede and the Waddle Dees put Luigi down as bait and hide. When Wario comes by, he takes the bait, but next, he is ran on by Waddle Dees. King Dedede takes the chance and steals Wario's cargo and puts Luigi's trophy in it, in the back with Ness and Peach/Zelda. The next time he is seen, King Dedede puts a special badge on him, Ness, and Zelda/Peach. The princess's badge falls off when she is kidnapped by Bowser in the Koopa Clown Car. Kirby swallows the badge. Near the end when Tabuu transforms everyone to trophies, Ness, and Luigi are revived from the badges but the badges disappear. Next, Ness and Luigi revive King Dedede. The trio helps Mario, Donkey Kong, Samus/Zero Suit Samus, Fox, Link, Yoshi, Pikachu, Captain Falcon, Marth, Mr. Game & Watch, Falco, Pit, Olimar, Lucas, Diddy Kong, Pokemon Trainer Red (Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard), and Ike. Then, Luigi and Ness watch King Dedede face off against Bowser. Next, Luigi and Ness help King Dedede persuade Wario to help them. After all the trophies are returned to normal, everyone faces off against Tabuu. Trivia * In SSBB, when Luigi threatens the Waddle Dees, a western style of the Luigi's Mansion theme can be heard. * In Nintendo Power's magazine for Luigi's Mansion, it accidently called Luigi, Mario's older brother, but Luigi is Mario's younger brother. * Luigi and Jigglypuff are SSB characters to be unlockable in all the games. * Luigi is the second veteran to return to SSB4, the first being Captain Olimar from Pikmin. * The Year of Luigi was in 2013. * Louie's name is based on Luigi's like how Olimar's is based on Mario's. * Luigi's Japanese names are: Ruīji and ルイージ. * Luigi means famous warrior in Italian. * Luigi's only family member known to date is Mario. * Before Luigi had a name, he was known as Green Mario. Gallery